


Jævla vaskemiddel - A TomTord fanfic

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gay laundry machine, I can't decide on Tord's exact hight all I know is he cannot be taller than 5"3., I really like the idea of a power bottom Tord and although there is no sex I just wanted to say that, M/M, Tom is 5"10, Tord gets stuck in a washing machine, Tord is 4"8-5"1???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Jævla vaskemiddel = Fucking laundry detergent. Wanna know why the title is this? READ AHEAD TO FIND OUT!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have a norwiegen translator on standby the whole fucking time I was writing this. It was so worth it. Also fun fact I came up with this idea while doing laundry aha

Today was laundry day, and Tord volunteered to put everything in the washing machine while Tom folded the clothes. After some struggle, Tord finally managed to dump the last laundry bin into the washing machine. The Norwegian then went to reach for the laundry detergent, but made a confused sound when he found the large gallon bottle was not in its usual spot. The commies' silver eyes scanned all over the laundry room, and landed right on the very top shelf.

The green bottle filled with laundry soap was right on the top fucking shelf.

"Jævla vaskemiddel!" Tord muttered under this breath in his mother's tongue as he began to climb the washing machine, forgetting to close the lid.

The rather short man carefully balanced his knees on the corners of the washing machine, avoiding the hole where the dirty laundry went. Tord straightened and stretched his right arm as far as he could to get the bottle, but he was still not high enough. He grunted as he straightens his back and reached out both hands, leaning forward almost instinctively as he forgot he was on top of a washing machine.

The washing machine was happy to remind Tord where he was, which Tord found out when the machine wobbled and caused him to lose his balance. The commie let out a short gasp and yelp as he dove head first into the washing machine, bruising his shoulder and smothering his poor hair in dirty clothing.

"Faen, FAEN! TOM! TOOOM!" Tord panicked and cursed in Norwegian yet again as he struggled to get out of his trap.  
"WHAT, WHAT'S GOING-what the fuck-" Tom dashed into the laundry room quite alarmed with his boyfriend's screaming, but stopped right in his tracks when he saw the commie's legs sticking out of the washing machine.

"TOM! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tord squeaked out when he heard Tom enter the room, but heard no response.

Suddenly, Tom snorted and bursted into laughter, doubling over and holding his sides with his left arm and pointed at the sight with the other. Tord started yelling at Tom to get his attention, but it only made Tom laugh harder. Eventually Tord forgot how to speak English and just started cursing Tom out in Norwegian instead.

"TOM DU STYKKE SHIT JEG SVERGER TIL FUCKING GUD HVIS DU DON'T FÅ MEG UT AV DETTE FUCKING VASKEMASKIN HØYRE NÅ VIL JEG SHIT I VASKEN!!!" Tord kicked his legs in the air as he shouted at the top of his lungs at Tom, only making himself look even more pathetic.

Tom had no idea what the Norwegian was saying but heard the frequent fucks and shits thrown in there and got the message that Tord was cursing him out in Norwegian, which for some reason only made the scene even funnier to Tom. 

But then Tord's knee hit the start button on the washing machine, making the tiny man slowly start to spin in circles as he kicked his legs more frantically. At this point the Jehovah's Witness was on the floor wheezing and choking on laughter as tears spilled out of his eye holes.

"TOM YOU MOTHER F-*Insert choking on water noise here*"

Long story short Tom had to take Tord to the ER for minor injuries and dehydration after panicking so hard and Tord shot the top shelf off the walls with his gun. The laundry detergent did not survive.


End file.
